goldenkamuyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гансаку Майхару
Гансаку Майхару '(岩息舞治, ''Gansoku Maiharu) — один из 24 заключённых тюрьмы Абашири. После того, как Вилк сделал на его теле татуировку, мужчина бежал вместе с остальными заключёнными. Является сильным бойцом, сила которого сравнима с Ушиямой. Внешность Гансаку — очень большой и хорошо сложенный человек с бритой и толстой головой, украшенной круглыми очками и усами. Поверх костюма он носит меховую куртку с воротником. Как подобает заключённым Абашири, Гансоку также закодирован татуировкой вокруг торса подобно остальным 23 заключённым. Личность Gansoku is a man who highly values strength and will only fight opponents that catches his interest. He believes that stenka is a form of self-expression and that the only way people could understand him was through violence. He found prison to be pleasant as it was a place bursting with violence and that everyone would be happy if he used it on guards. Gansoku also finds self-satisfication in the roars of crowds as it affirms who he is. Gansoku also appears to be a polite and courteous man as he compliments other people for their strength and accepts their handshakes. He also has a masochistic tendency to him as he wishes for his opponent to come hit him all at once and screams in pleasure upon being hit while asking for more. However, Gansoku seem to value his own life as he ran away from Sugimoto upon discovering that he was after his tattoo and refusing to cooperate with the soldiers to deal with a wolverine. Gansoku is able to understand what other people are feeling just by fighting with them, as he was able to tell that Sugimoto's fists were filled with anger but his hatred was not directed against him. He is shown to be a kind and caring man who can give words of encouragement and comforts others when they are under a lot of stress and pain. Способности Мужчина имеет очень крепкое и накачанное тело, его физическая сила сравнима с силой Ушиями и в некоторых случаях даже превосходила его, поскольку мужчине удавалось победить Ушияму пусть и изредка. * 'Двойной Лариат '— техника боя, при которой мужчина размахивает руками в разные стороны подобно урагану. История Прошлое По его словам, с самых молодых лет он знал лишь один способ показать другим, каким человеком является и на что способен и это было насилие. Очевидно, что через многократную чреду насилия его начали ненавидеть, никто так и не смог понять его. Большую часть жизни он провел за решеткой, но считал это место приятным, поскольку место было наполнено насилием и все заключённые радовались, когда он бил стражу. Кроме того, он смог подружиться с замечательными (по его мнению) людьми, когда участвовал на тюремном турнире. Единственным достойным его соперником был Ушияма который мог остановить Гансаку голыми руками и был бессилен перед его захватом дзюдо. Инудо звал Ушияму каждый раз, когда Майхару начинал буйствовать и поэтому сам мужчина был счастлив драться с ним, а в некоторых случаях, даже побеждал его несколько раз, когда дело доходило до драки на кулаках. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 143, Страница 14-16, «Стенка» Вместе с другими заключенными, он осуществил побег из во время сопровождения седьмым дивизионом к тюрьме Абашири. Спустя какое-то время, он отправился на Карафуто и жил в русской деревне, где наблюдал за сражением стенки на стенку, Однажды в их деревню пришли трое мужчин и девочка Айну, в одном из них он узнал Шираиши и поэтому проследил за ними и подслушал разговор Шираиши и Асирпы которые обсуждали Вилка и то, что Сугимото несомненно остался жив. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 147, Страница 8, « Не убивайте морских львов!» Арка: Стенка на стенку в русской деревне Мужчина находится среди зрителей, когда Сугимото, Който, Танигаки и Цукишима выходят стенкой на крепкий русских мужчин и одерживают победу. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 143, Страница 13-18, «Стенка» Затем, в деевне его встречает Сугимото который тут же оценивает внешний вид мужчины и спрашивает у него об участии на стенке, а затем протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Гансаку хвалит сражение японцев и представившись Сугимото мужчины жмут друг другу руки с особой силой, чтобы оценить друг друга, а затем расходятся, но прежде чем это случилось, мужчина надеется встретиться с ним ещё раз. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 144, Страница 2-4, «Схватка! Битва насмерть» В следующий раз он встречается с Сугимото и его командой уже во время второй стенки японца, Гансаку также принимает участие в сражении и демонстрирует всем своё татуированное тело. Во время боя мужчина практически одерживает вверх над Сугимото и просит того рассказать о себе побольше. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 144, Страница 10-17, «Схватка! Битва насмерть» К тому времени, напарники Сугимото разбираются с напарниками Гансаку и сам мужчина просит их напасть на него одновременно и побеждает их, но Саичи теряет над собой контроль и атакует своих же товарищей и этим справоцировал зрителей от чего в зале началась масштабная драка. Сугимото подбирает серп и молот, а затем нападает на Майхару и мужчина понимает, что Сугимото нужны только его татуировки, поэтому убегает из деревни. Сбежав в лес, мужчина натыкается на расомаху которая нападает на него и на шум криков Майхару приходит группа Сугимото. Цукишима сбивает расомаху и все отходят в ближайшее сооружение, которым оказывается русская баня и поскольку снаружи их ждал дикий зверь, мужчины принимают решение растапить баню, пока Сугимото блуждает по окрестностям. Золотое божество манга: Том 15, Глава 145, Страница 2-18, «Мистер слетел с катушек» Цитаты * "Ты должен уметь прощать себя. Ты ведь старался изо всех сил, верно? Твое искалеченное тело тому доказательство." — Поддержка Сугимото. Прочее * Он создан по образу '''Чарльза Сальвадора, известного как самого жесткого заключённого Великобритании, отсидевший более 30 лет, побывавший более чем в 120 '''исправительных учреждениях. Самое знаменитое его преступление — это ограбление почтового отделения в '''1974 году, в ходе которого он похитил £26, 18 (фунтов). Был суждён на 7''' лет, но в связи с регулярным нарушением режима сидит до сих пор, вот уже '''36 лет, из них 32 года в одиночной камере.' ''' '' * Двойной Лариат получил Канджи, подходящие к английскому произношению техники. Канджи читаются как "Зетсугью Раири Нетто" и означают "Разделяющий бык гром плуг жар меч". Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Осужденные Абашири Категория:Бывшие осужденные тюрьмы Абашири Категория:Татуированные Заключённые